Facebook with a Drop of Cherry
by bleedingdaylight
Summary: Rachel, Mike and friends unite of the infamous Facebook. Drama, gossip and fun lies among the website. Rated T for content. CHERRY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hehe, I know there are a lot of Facebook stories around but there are no Cherry Facebook stories :D So this is MINE. BTW, Rachel kind of is cool in this story and isn't as uptight and intense as she usually is in the show ^^ The Warblers will also be featured in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Facebook. If I did I would probably be as rich as Bill Gates but I'm not. :[**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> joined **The WMHS Cheerios**.  
><strong>[Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray and 100 others like this.]<strong>

**5 comments  
>Santana Lopez:<strong> Fuckin finally. After like 5 months of convincing you finally joined.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>Yay B :) I'm coming over with Q and San to celebrate.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman: <strong>Berry's gonna look hot in her uniform ;)  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Thanks Noah :) and kk Brit.  
><strong>Mike Chang: <strong>Agreed, Puck ;)

**Quinn Fabray **upload ced** new pictures to the album "The Cheerios".**

**[] [] [] [] [] [] [] []**

**10 comments  
>Noah "Puck" Puckerman: <strong>I was right, as usual.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> You look really good in your uniform Rach. It fits you well :)  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Shut it Noah, and thanks Mike :) I like your football uniform on you ;)  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Is it just me or is it that Chang and Berry are flirting?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> It's just you San ._.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>Nope, you guys are flirting.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Rawr Q, rawr.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> Why are you acting like a dinosaur, B?  
><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>Cos Rach is weird, Brit.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Thanks Sam, ily2.

**Rachel Berry** created the event **ND Girls Sleepover**.

**When: **Saturday night at 7 pm

**Where:** 26 Motley Dr.

**Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang** and **Kurt Hummel **will be attending **Rachel Berry's** event **ND Girls Sleepover**.

**3 comments:  
>Mike Chang: <strong>Why wasn't I invited? :( I though we were bffls.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> We are but you're not a girl :P  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> :'( I'm hurt Rach. And Kurt's not a girl either!

**Mike Chang** is mad at **Rachel Berry**.  
><strong>[Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Finn Hudson like this]<strong>

**6 comments  
>Rachel Berry: <strong>:/ Mikeyyy! I'm sorrrrrry. && Noah and Finn: WTF? Why did both of you like this?  
><strong>Noah "Puck Puckerman:<strong> Cos you didn't invite me to your sleepover. I'm hurt Berry :( and Finn's just a douche.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Thanks for stating the obvious, Noah *rolls eyes*  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> Hey! I'm not a douche!  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> u_u I don't like being mad at you, Rach but I'm hurt you didn't invite me to your awesome sleepovers. And Finn: Yeah, you kind of are, no offense.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Gahhh! Fine, still like all of the guys are upset with me you guys are all invited. Let me just talk to the girls and see what they say.

**Rachel Berry's** event **ND Girl's Sleepover** is now changed to **ND Sleepover**.

**Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams **and **Mercedes Jones **will be attending **Rachel Berry's** event **ND Sleepover**.

**Finn Hudson - Rachel Berry:** I don't know if I can come to the sleepover. I'll have to check.

**1 comment  
>Rachel Berry: <strong>Take your time, Finny boy.

**Kurt Hummel - Rachel Berry:** Wanna round up the girls for a little shopping trip?  
><strong>[Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang and 3 others like this.]<strong>

**3 comments  
>Rachel Berry:<strong> Hellz yeah.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Can we come? *insert puppy eyes here*  
><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> Hell to the no. You guys already bashed the girl's sleepover.

**Santana Lopez - Quinn Fabray:** Are you with B?  
><strong>[Rachel Berry likes this]<strong>

**4 comments:  
>Quinn Fabray: <strong>Yep, and she says hii.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Q&B, get over to the football field right now..  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> Umm okay.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>What are you doing at Sam's house anyway?

**Rachel Berry** is very shocked.  
><strong>[Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez likes this]<strong>

**5 comments  
>Tina Cohen-Chang: <strong>What happened?  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Sam.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> and.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>Finn.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> fighting.

**Sam Evans** is feeling so alive right now.  
><strong>[Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Dave Karofsky and Sam Evans like this]<strong>

**4 comments  
>Rachel Berry: <strong>The fact that you just beat the shit out of Finn is making you feel alive?  
><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>Hellz yeah.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Ahem to that.  
><strong>Dave Karofsky: <strong>No shit.

**Rachel Berry** is hanging out with **Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel** and** Brittany Pierce** at **Lima Bean**.  
><strong>[Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel and Brittany Pierce like this.]<strong>

**11 comments  
>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Why wasn't I invited?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Cos you're annoying.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> I would've invite you Pucky.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> You're probably the only one, Brit.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I would've if I'd known Puck would want to come.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> I probably would've left it up to Kurt.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> Aren't you guys with each other off Facebook?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yes.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> Then why can't you discuss this out loud?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Cos talking on Facebook is more fun, plus I love annoying people by blowing up their nofications.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>I agree ^^

**Mike Chang** is at the park with **Rachel Berry**, pushing her on a swing.  
><strong>[Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and 11 others like this.]<strong>

**5 comments  
>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Cherry's in the air. 3  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Yeah but B is annoying the shit out of me by denying it.  
><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>Same with me but for Mike.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> Shush up all of you.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>I agree with Mike, shush up.

**Kurt Hummel: **Cherry is in the air everytime I go somewhere.  
><strong>[Sam Evans, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and 20 others like this]<strong>

**12 comments  
>Rachel Berry: <strong>I will destroy all of you with my ninja moves (from Mike, not that I don't agree.)  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>See, they're already using each other phones to write things on each other's Facebooks. CHERRY!  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> :/ Cherry?  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> No, Hudson, Puckleberry.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> I thought we were talking about Mike and Rachel, Puck?  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Yeah, Brit, we are. I was being sacastic.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> No Puckleberry, no Cherry. Discussion over.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> I agree with Rach.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> Ooooooooof course you do.  
><strong>Mike Chang: <strong>Rawr, Q, rawr. (from Rachel, not that I don't agree.)  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Cherry is in the air everytime I go somewhere ;)  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Shut it San.

* * *

><p><strong>^^ I just love the denial phase. More to come later. But for now, PEACE.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ^^ Thank you for all the kind words of review. :D I got A LOT of alerts and favorites already so as a thank you, this chapter is coming out quickly :DD Hehe enjoy the Cherryness in this chapterrr.**

**swgirl1533 (: Thanks for reviewing ^^**

**A-Million-Miles-Too-Close: I competely agree. Ugh, seriously all of you Cherry fans MAKE SOME MORE CHERRY FANFICS! ^^ And the "I love you" wasn't that creepy. ^^**

**cloudyinsignia: :) thank you. And more will be coming since you're telling me MORE MORE MORE. :D**

**reboo345: :] Will dooooooo. Thanks for reviewing.**

**deartonii: n.n Aww thank youuu. It's going to be updating quickly :D**

**Twilight Gleek: :D Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for being the first reviewer. :) I'm glad this story is one of your favorites! ^^**

**Thank you to all of you guys who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. :D**

**Disclaimer: Here, we go, the big shocker: I DON'T OWN GLEE. :'( If I did Puckleberry or Cherry would be OTP and Kurtofsky would have a forbidden romance cos I just love that type of stuffffff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong> is not speaking to **Santana Lopez, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Quinn Fabray** and **Kurt Hummel**.  
><strong>[Rachel Berry likes this.]<strong>

**5 comments  
>Rachel Berry: <strong>Agreed. Now let's go to the Lima Bean and get COFFEEEE!  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> That's not fair! We're speaking the truth!  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> What did I do?  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> :/ WTF?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> CHERRY = MY LIFE SO DONT JUDGE ME.

**Rachel Berry** is pissed at **Santana Lopez** and **Kurt Hummel**.  
><strong>[Mike Chang likes this.]<strong>

**7 comments  
>Santana Lopez: <strong>What did we even do?  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>You and Kurt were spying on Mike and me!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> We did no such thing! I wanted to enjoy some coffee and invited Santana along.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> And happened to take the table behind the plant?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Excatly.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> I'm going to say this once and for all: Cherry doesn't exist. The Cherry bffls do, no relationship whatsoever.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> LIES.

**Santana Lopez** is going to crack **Rachel Berry**.  
><strong>[Kurt Hummel, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Mercedes Jones and 13 others like this.]<strong>

**4 comments  
>Rachel Berry:<strong> There's nothing to crack.  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Bullshit.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>I agree with San. BULLSHIT!  
><strong>Mike Chang: <strong>And this is why I'm not talking to Quinn.

**Sam Evans** likes **Cherry Forever**.  
><strong>[Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang and 20 others like this.]<strong>

**10 comments  
>Rachel Berry:<strong> Are you guys serious? YOU MADE A FAN PAGE?  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> You know you want to like the fan page.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> You guys are...  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Honest and good-looking? Oh, we know.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Shut it Hummel.  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> I have to agree with Rachel, you guys have a fan page for Cherry but not one for Finchel?  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> Umm, Finn. That's not what Rachel had said at all.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Looks like a certain Asian is getting jealousssssss.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> Umm, yeahhhh, no. I was simply correcting Finn.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> There's no need for a Finchel fan page, Finn. Even I wouldn't like it. And RAWR at Santana.

**Brittany Pierce** is at the mall with **Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez** and **Quinn Fabray**.  
><strong>[Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and 5 others like this.]<strong>

**6 comments  
>Mercedes Jones:<strong> I thought Rach was mad at Santana and Q?  
><strong>Sam Evans:<strong> I'm pretty sure that was Mike?  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> I thought it was both of them.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> B and Mike are still mad at us but Brit forced her to come. B's still pretty pissed but y'know.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Wait, she's talking to you guys? That is SO not fair, she's not talking to me.  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>B says that Mike and her are talking to you but didn't talk to you yet.

**Rachel Berry** is getting ready for the sleepover with **Mike Chang**.  
><strong>[Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 9 others like this.]<strong>

**6 comments  
>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Does getting ready mean wanky?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> No, it doesn't Kurt.  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Yes it does, B.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Immacutyou.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> And I'm going to go all ninja on you :P  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Of course you are Chang.

**Brittany Pierce** is now leaving for the **ND Sleepover**.  
><strong>[Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones and 5 others like this.]<strong>

**3 comments  
>Santana Lopez:<strong> Can you pick me and Q up, Brit?  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> Yup, be there in 5.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Kk, thankss.

**Finn Hudson - Rachel Berry:** I decided to come to the sleepover.

**2 comments  
>Rachel Berry: <strong>Kk. It starts right now.  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> Ok, I'll see you in a few.

**Rachel Berry:** Drinks, drinks, drinks and more drinks.  
><strong>[Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 10 others like this.]<strong>

**2 comments  
>Noah "Puck" Puckerman: <strong>Want me to get some?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Don't worry about it, me, San and Mike have it covered.

**Santana Lopez** is at the liqour store with **Rachel Berry** and **Mike Chang.  
>[Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Brittany Pierce like this.]<strong>

**3 comments  
>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Get some whiskey and vodka.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>My favorite is the Angel brand wine. :)  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Got all requests. Next time text me them.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> is throwing up while **Mike Chang **holds her hair.  
><strong>[Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 25 others like this.]<strong>

**6 comments  
>Brittany Pierce:<strong> Are you throwing up rainbows?  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>No, not right now Brit. :( I wish I was.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Once again, Cherry's in the air everything I go somewhere.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> Shush up Kurttt.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I agree, shush upppp.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> I'm not either Rachie and Puck's holding my hair. :)

**Quinn Fabray:** Does anyone remember what happen during and after Spin the Bottle?  
><strong>[Sam Evans, Finn Hudson and Noah "Puck" Puckerman like this.]<strong>

**17 comments  
>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I remember Mike and Rachel making out on the couch, not part of Spin the Bottle.  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> I think Sam and Tina were singing or something.  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> Yeah I remember that, kind of. I also remember Sam almost falling off the stage.  
><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>I did? Oh, umm, now I'm embrassed.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> ...Some things in detail that I'm not going to put up on here... And I remember Finn hitting on me.  
><strong>Artie Abrams:<strong> I kind of remember Mercedes breaking a glass by accident.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> Santana and I were dancing with Finn.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> I agree Rach...I remember Tina and Sam kissing. And Brittany and Puck making out.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Me and Brit? I don't know...I remember Mike and Berry coming out of her bedroom...  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>No, you don't Noah...  
><strong>Mike Chang: <strong>Me and Rach? Psh...Puck, you're imagining things.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Rachel Barbra Berry and Michael Chistopher Chang! What happened last night?  
><strong>Mike Chang: <strong>Nothing happened.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Yeah, nothing.  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>You both are liars. Dirty liars.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> Did you guys...y'know...have sex last night?  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Dirty sex. I remember hearing Rachel screaming Mike.

**Kurt Hummel:** Has anyone else noticed that Mike and Rachel aren't speaking to anyone but each other.  
><strong>[Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang, Finn Hudson and 30 others like this.]<strong>

**11 comments  
>Quinn Fabray: <strong>I tried to talk to her when I saw her in the mall but she wouldn't talk to me. Instead she ran. In the mall. Away from me.  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang: <strong>I spoke to Rachel a little bit but she wouldn't talk about her and Mike.  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> Mike won't speak to anyone but Puck and Artie.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> I talk to Rachie all the time :) I'm with her right now. She says hiii.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> She won't talk.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> He won't talk about her and she won't talk about him when I talk to either of them. They just go silent and blush.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Rachel and I talk nonstop. She told me everything...and she doesn't want me to tell any of you...  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I am talking to people! Sheesh. Honestly, the whole thing was a druken mistake, me and Mike decided so we are not together, just friends.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> Yeah, what Rach said. Look, we just rather not talk about it, okay?  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>I feel you.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Ugh, fine. But if I find out you lied, you will regret ittt.

**Rachel Berry: **Everyone that came to the sleepover, I demand you all get your asses over to my house and help me, Mike and Brittany clean. Or else.  
><strong>[Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce like this.]<strong>

**5 comments  
>Kurt Hummel: <strong>But I'm out with Blaine.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>I don't CARE, no offense Blaine. Get your ass over to my house and HELP.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> Please Kurty. Me, Rach and Mike can't do it all by ourselves.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Ugh, finee. I'm bring Blaine though.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Good, the more the merrier.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** Berry is batshit crazy.  
><strong>[Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans like this.]<strong>

**2 comments  
>Rachel Berry: <strong>You are all going to pay.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> She's serious, you know.

**Santana Lopez** is tired of cleaning.  
><strong>[Brittany Pierce, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones and 8 others like this.]<strong>

**3 comments  
>Rachel Berry:<strong> Me too. Let's just order takeout or something and then watch movies but NO ACHOHAL NOAH AND SANTANA.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> I'm hurt that you always assume it's me with the achohal.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> I agree with Puckerman. :'( It hurts Berry.

**Kurt Hummel:** How much I love Chinese food is unimagineable.  
><strong>[Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang and 16 others like this.]<strong>

**5 comments  
>Rachel Berry: <strong>Hellz yes.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> We could tell Hummel, you stole my boneless spare ribs :/  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> And my brown rice WHICH I WAS GOING TO EAT.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Hey! You got them back.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Yeah cos I had to pin you down while Mike and Noah got their food back. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I hope you liked this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. xD The sleepover part took a few mintues to do but mostly I finished pretty quickly ^^ R&amp;R please.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, I know I SUCK. I haven't updated. Sorrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy :( I was going to update Friday but then I remembered I was going up to Dorney Park (amusement park in Allentown, Pennsylvania for all of you who don't know) and stayed up in Penn with my friends. :P And I didn't have internet acess until Monday but I was busy with an awards ceremony and well I'm starting to write this now...on Tuesday (this A/N is written on Tuesday, June 7th, 2011). :D But I'm kind of exhausted right now because I went to the State Park today with like 100 friends and now I am tired but I'll start to write this anyway. I apologize for the suckiness of this chapter. AND THE WARBLERS ARE SO IN THIS CHAPTER. Sorry, I'm an addict of Wes, Blaine and David. And Thad cos his hilarious line about Blaine disgracing the Warblers or something like that. If one of you can find the exact quote you will win an input of ideas for my next chapter. Please PM me your findings. Thank j00 all and good luck :D**

**BTW, Klaine isn't together...yet. And Kurt is still in Dalton. Cos I absouletly love the Warblers. Hellz yeah.**

**Sorry I'm not replying to the reviews this chapter. I don't have the time and just want to say, when I didn't check my email for one day, I got 300 new messages, all from this site about reviews, favorites and alerts. Thanks to all of you that view my stories. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did the couplings would go Cherry, Brittana, Wavid, Klaine or Kurtofsky, Artina and Samcedes. Plus the ultrasupersexy Warblers would be a huge part of the show. :D Anyway, I do own black nailpolish that I have on right now. :D Any my crayons. Never forget the crayons. EVER..**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> and **Mike Chang **are visiting **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Wes Thompson, Thad Jefferson** and** David Tyler** at **Dalton Academy**.  
><strong>[Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Wes Thompson and 4 others like this.]<strong>

**39 comments  
>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Rach has Warbler fever...unlike Sammy boy here who has Bieber fever.  
><strong>Sam Evans:<strong> Hey! I resent that! *flips hair*  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oooooooooooooof course you do.  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> I knew Rachel couldn't stay away from the ultrasupermega foxy Warblers.  
><strong>David Tyler:<strong> Damn straight.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Shut it Wes and David. Go back to shoving your tongues down each other throats.  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> I cannot believe you Kurt! YOU TOLD HER? IT WAS A FUCKING DARE.  
><strong>David Tyler:<strong> I am STRAIGHT. As in I LIKE GIRLS. Not Wes.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> *uses singsong voice* I smell denial.  
><strong>Wes Thompson: <strong>*facepalmdesk*  
><strong>David Tyler:<strong> *facepalmdesk*  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> I think me and Blaine are the only sane ones here.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> HEY!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> HEY!  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> HEY!  
><strong>David Tyler:<strong> HEY!  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> Hi!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> I agree, Mike.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> You two are mean :'(  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> I'm sorry, Kurt. You're sane too. :)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Yay! :) Now you don't get a bitch glare.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> You guys sure you're not a couple?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> *bitch glares at Rachel* Yes, completely sure.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> *uses Spongebob voice* Are you sure you're sure?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> We're going to go outside and have a little talk, missy!  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> OoooooooooO Rachel's in troubleeee.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> Don't kill her Hummel or your head is going over my fireplace.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oh shit no! I'd never kill any part of Cherry!  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>*bitch glares at Kurt* You're lucky there are bystanders.  
><strong>David Thompson:<strong> OooooooO Blaine! Rachel's threathening to kill your boyfriend!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> For the last time, WE ARE NOT DATING.  
><strong>Thad Jefferson:<strong> Why can't you guys just talk about this offline?  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> Cos we love blowing up Rach's notifactions ^^  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>:/ I will KEEL YOU. All. Not Thad though. He's the only good one out of you all.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> :( What about me?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> You're good too. :) No one else.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> *cough* Cherry's in the air everytime I go somewhere *cough*

**Kurt Hummel** is now is time out because of **Rachel Berry** and **Mike Chang**.  
><strong>[Rachel Berry, Mike Chang and 21 others like this.]<strong>

**7 comments  
>Thad Jefferson:<strong> It's funny because of his pouting face for the entire time of time out.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> You got put in time out? xD  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> *facepalmdesk* You guys are crazy.  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> But you're stuck with us so you're forced to love us.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Unfortunately.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Don't pretend like you don't like loving us!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> I'm not pretending.

**Blaine Anderson** joined **Kurt Hummel** in time out because he doesn't love **Wes Thompson, David Tyler, Rachel Berry, Thad Jefferson,** and **Mike Chang.  
>[Thad Jefferson, Rachel Berry, David Tyler and 6 others like this.]<strong>

**17 comments  
>Thad Jefferson:<strong> :P Take that! No one dissed Thad! :D  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> *cough* nerd *cough*  
><strong>Thad Jefferson:<strong> :/ Thank you Santana. I love you too. *insert sarcasm here*  
><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> Mistake, white boy.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Wanna fuck?  
><strong>Thad Jefferson:<strong> Umm, no thanks. I have a girlfriend.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I apologize, Thad. Santana is a bit of a sex addict.  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> I thought you said that was your friend Noah?  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> It's Puck, dude. Only Berry here gets to call me Puck. And yes, I AM the sex shark of Lima.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> How did we get to this conversation?  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Blame Thad.  
><strong>Thad Jefferson:<strong> Blame Santana.  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> Blame Rachel.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Blame Wes.  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> Blame Puck.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Blame Mike for asking.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> *facepalmdesk*

**Rachel Berry** is worn out from singing in the car with **Mike Chang**.  
><strong>[Mike Chang likes this.]<strong>

**9 comments  
>Mike Chang:<strong> It's not my fault all my favorite songs came on and you just so happen to love them too!  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Well you wouldn't stop! And then I couldn't stop cos that's rude!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> *facepalmdesk*  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> What? It's a long ride!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I know! I've rode with Finn once. I almost died from his stupidity.  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> Hey! I can read y'know?  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman: <strong>It probably took you 3 hours to read all these comments.  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> Hey! That's not true! What is this? Hate on Finn day?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Yes, that's exactly what day it is.

**Kurt Hummel** created the event **Hate on Finn Day**.  
><strong>[Rachel Berry, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 112 others like this.]<strong>

**Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang, Dave Karofsky, Azimio Jackson, Sue Sylvester, Shannon Bieste, Lauren Zizes, Emma Pillsbury, Holly Holiday, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray** and **Will Schuester** joined the event **Hate on Finn Day**.

**Finn Hudson** is being hated on by everyone.  
><strong>[Kurt Hummel, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Rachel Berry and 90 others like this.]<strong>

**29 comments  
>Rachel Berry:<strong> You're a hypocritical asshole who should go fuck himself.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> You're manboobs are huge.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> All your girlfriends cheated on you cos you're ugly.  
><strong>Sam Evans:<strong> Your Bieber hair was a total fail...  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> You're a horrible kisser.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Worst sex of my life.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>You're stoopider than me.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I love Brit's the best.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> Agreed.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Agreed.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> Agreed.  
><strong>Lauren Zizes:<strong> Agreed.  
><strong>Dave Karofsky: <strong>Agreed.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Agreed.  
><strong>Sue Sylvester:<strong> Agreed.  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> Agreed.  
><strong>Sam Evans:<strong> Agreed.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Agreed.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Agreed.  
><strong>Will Schuester: <strong>Agreed.  
><strong>Holly Holiday: <strong>Agreed.  
><strong>Emma Pillsbury: <strong>Agreed.  
><strong>Azimio Jackson:<strong> Agreed.  
><strong>Shannon Bieste:<strong> Agreed.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> Agreed.  
><strong>Holly Holiday:<strong> Agreed.  
><strong>Artie Abrams:<strong> Agreed.

**Dave Karofsky** is in detention with **Rachel Berry** and **Noah "Puck" Puckerman**.  
><strong>[Santana Lopez, Mike Chang and Quinn Fabray like this.]<strong>

**17 comments  
>Santana Lopez:<strong> Congratz on your first dentention, B.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> :O What have you done to my little Rachie?  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Hey! She was the on whose idea was it.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I'm scared to ask.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I found Jewfo peaking at me while I was changing so Noah, Dave and I...taught him a lesson...  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Did one Rachel Berry throw her first slushie?  
><strong>Dave Karofsky:<strong> She's actually good at it.  
><strong>Azimio Jackson:<strong> Yeah, B was totally badass when she kicked him in the nuts.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I'm just happy that Jewfro may actually stop stalking me...  
><strong>Jacob Ben-Israel:<strong> Never my love, one day you will be mine!  
><strong>Mike Chang: <strong>If you want to be in emergency room for face surgery then keep chasing after Rach.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Wow Mikey, thank you. :)  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> Aren't you guys in dentention?  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Yeah, why?  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> How are you guys on Facebook though?  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Facebook mobile. Some kid from the AV club was is dentention and hacked into the school's WiFi or some shit like that.  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> Oh.

**Kurt Hummel:** I need a shopping day. Anyone want to come? Need ride cos Blaine, Wes, Thad and David refuse to drive me for reasons unknown...  
><strong>[Blaine Anderson, Wes Thompson, David Tyler, Thad Jefferson and 19 others like this.]<strong>

**11 comments  
>Rachel Berry:<strong> Count me in, believe me I love hanging out with Mike but he CANNOT go shopping with me anymore. I'll pick you up now Kurt.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> Hey! :(  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>Hi Mikey! Why are you sad?  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> ...I can't. :( I have to go out to lunch with my mom.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> Meet you guys at the food court at 3.  
><strong>Lauren Zizes: <strong>I'll be there after I change.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Comin'. Cedes can you pick me up?  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> :D Yay! Shopping. I'll be there at 3 cuz Lord Tubbington is still at his haircut and he needs to drive me.  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> Brittany, I'll drive you if your cat doesn't get back on time.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>Thanks Tina :)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> THANK YOU GIRLS! KURT IS IN DESPERATE NEED OF A SHOPPING DAY**. **Love, Blaine, Wes, David and Thad.

**Rachel Berry - Mike Chang:** Why are you ignoring me?

**5 comments  
>Mike Chang:<strong> I'm not ignoring you. My phone died.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Oh, okay. Do you want to grab coffee later at Lima Bean?  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> Sorry, can't. Hanging out with Puck, Finn, Artie, Wes, David, Thad and Blaine.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Sure... Maybe tomorrow?  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> Yeah, sure Rach. Definitely.

**Kurt Hummel - Santana Lopez:** Round up all the ND girls and get your asses over to Dalton. If I hear one more thing about Halo or video games I might die. SO COME RIGHT AWAY.

**Rachel Berry** is kicking **Wes Thompson, Blaine Anderson, David Tyler, **and **Thad Jefferson's** asses in **Call of Duty**.  
><strong>[Mike Chang, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 20 others like this.]<strong>

**7 comments  
>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I'd never think I'd see the day when Rach would kick someone's ass in Call of Duty.  
><strong>David Tyler:<strong> How in the hell did she beat us?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Being best friends with Mike and Noah means you're beast at video games. *shrugs*  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman: <strong>Hell yeah. That girl is BEAST. She beat zombies like 50 times in a row.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> She also whips Puck's ass every single time we play with her. :)  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> You guys are making me sound like a video game addict.  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> The way you play video games make you seem like a video game addict already.

* * *

><p><strong>Dx Jeez I know it's Saturday... I didn't have a lot of time to write this chapter so it's kind of short. Dx And sorry, this was kind of a filler and there wasn't much Cherry in this chapter. Next chapter you WILL find out why Mike is avoiding  ignoring Rachel. ^^**

**Don't own Call of Duty, though I'm prettyyyy beast at it. ^^^^^^ In my defense I have 4 brothers who make me play. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I SUCK TERRIBLY. IM SOOOOOO SORRY :( Updates have been realllyyyy slow but I promise I'll try to make them quicker.**

**Just wanna say one thing, and I'm going to make this perfectly clear: Dont like, don't read. And you can always skip over parts that you don't like, no one's forcing you into reading some of the posts. :)**

**deartonii: :) Aww thank youuu. And I agree about the Warblers having their own show! ^^ well I'm updating now so I hope this is soon. Hehehe thanks for reviewing ^^**

**Gleekwithbieberfever: Will do. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**moony2002: Thanks :) I try to make it funny :DD some of the stuff is based on me and friends on Facebook. :D Thank you and thanks for reviewing n.n**

**A-Million-Miles-Too-Close: Thank you :) And have a good holiday :D [I think that's a vacation? Sorry, I'm American :3] Thanks for reviewing ^^**

**TridentLayers: *shrugs* it was just a filler. And guys always need their asses kicked in COD. just sayin.**

**Twilight Gleek: ^^ I'm soooooooooooo happy your enjoying this story. :D Thank youuuuuuuuuu for reviewing.**

**ashley1985: ^^ keepin that in mindddddd. :D**

**Princesakarlita411: ^^ well the wait is finally over. And I'll lay off Finn for this chapter. He's not really featured in it anyway.**

**Charlie Baytes: The author's note above applies to you. But, thank you for reviewing.**

**Sorry if I did not respond to your review right now, I wrote responses a while ago.**

**Disclaimer: :( I don't own Glee. If I did, Wevid, Cherry, Klaine or Kurtofsky, Brittana, Sill (SuexWill bitches :D) and Samcedes would definitely rule the Glee world.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inbox:<strong>

**Santana Lopez:**

Yo Chang, why the fuck are you ignoring B? It's fucking eating her up inside and she keeps thinking she did something wrong and you hate her and don't want to be her friend or some crap like that. What the fuck is wrong?

**Mike Chang:**

I'm not avoiding Rach! Why do you or Rachel think that?

**Santana Lopez:**

You're blowing her off everytime she asks you to hang out saying that you're "busy". You ignore every text or call from her. When she says hi to you in the hallway, you run away like a scared little girl. You refuse to look her in eye in Glee club practices or class. What the fuck is up?

**Mike Chang:**

Why do you suspect something's up?

**Santana Lopez:**

Cuz you're suppose to be in love with each other but "just friends". It's like Kurt and Blaine, the blind "best friends" who are in love. Get some glasses or contacts or something STOP BEING SO FUCKING BLIND.

**Mike Chang:**

I know that I'm in love with her. There I said it: I'm in love with Rachel Barbra Berry.

**Santana Lopez:**

Why are you telling me this? I already did know this. Go tell Rachel the truth and answer my fucking question: WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING RACHEL?

**Mike Chang:**

Cos I can't tell Rachel. And I'm avoiding her because I'm worried that I'm going to let it slip and then it will mess up our friendship.

**Santana Lopez:**

I'm going to say this, and I'm only going to say this once so pay close attention. Take notes if you need to. RACHEL IS IN LOVE WITH YOU. So stop avoiding her and hurry up. She's going to try to suppress her feelings for you and move on, trying to replace you. She may run back to Finn or even get with Puck or maybe even get with a Warbler. You have to tell her soon. As in now.

**Mike Chang:**

Are you sure? I mean...what if Rachel says she can't or something...then our friendship will be ruin, because of ME.

**Santana Lopez:**

Just tell her before I strangle both of you.

**Mike Chang:**

But how should I tell her? I've never done this type of thing before. All the girls that I have dated came onto me and they didn't mean anything. Rachel means something and I don't know how to tell her that I'm in love with her. *sighs* Why does everything have to be so complicated?

**Santana Lopez:**

I have no idea. This is something you ask Quinn or Finn or Sam about that kind of stuff. The only boyfriend I've ever really had was Puck and we just used each other for sex.

**Mike Chang:**

Umm, okay then. But thanks Santana :)

**Santana Lopez:**

No problem Chang. I lovez my Cherry. And it's about damn time that I get Cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang - Rachel Berry: <strong>Do you want to hang out tonight?  
><strong>[Santana Lopez, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Kurt Hummel and 7 others like this.]<strong>

**5 comments  
>Rachel Berry:<strong> :D Sure! When and where?  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> Breadstix at 7:30. :)  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> What should I wear? Casual or dressy?  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> Anything :) You look beautiful in everything.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>*blushes* Thank you. I'll see you then. *giggles like an idiot*

**Rachel Berry:** San, Brit, Q, Cedes, Kurt and Tina: GET YOUR ASSES OVER TO MY HOUSE STAT.  
><strong>[Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray and 10 others like this.]<strong>

**8 comments  
>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Why is Berry going completely pyscho batshit crazy?  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> She has a date with Mike. And Rachel, I'll be there in two minutes. Try not to break something!  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Me and Brit will be over in ten minutes. We're picking up some clothes from the mall for you!  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>I picked out this really cutee dress for you. :)  
><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> Kay, me and Kurt are driving now!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I think I broke about 5 different laws getting over to your house but I will go to jail for a Cherry date...I WILL DIE FOR SOME CHERRY!  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> ^^ Okay Rachie. Do you mind if I bring Artie too?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I'll try not to, Q. San and Brit, :) Okay, thank youu. And I can't wait to see it, Brit. Cedes and Kurt, Wow, you guys must really want some Cherry. AND KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! NO GOING TO JAIL, BREAKING LAWS OR DYING FOR CHERRY. WE CLEAR? And Tina, Thanks T! And you can bring Artie if you want. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong> is in **a realtionship** with **Rachel Berry.**  
><strong>[Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 50 others like this.]<strong>

**8 comments  
>Wes Thompson:<strong> You better NOT pull anything funny Chang or you will be wishing that you were never born.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> WES, STOP IT! Cherry! Cherry! Cherry! Cherry! Cherry! Cherry!  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Bout damn time they got together. The sexual tension between them was suffocating me.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> But now we have to hear about the perfect dates.  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> The perfect kisses.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> The perfect sex.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> NOAH!  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman: <strong>BERRY!  
><strong>David Tyler:<strong> I better not be hearing that my sweet, innocent Rachel has been sleeping with some boy!  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>A.) I'm NOT _your_ sweet and innocent Rachel and B.) Mike is not 'some boy'!  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> So you ARE sleeping with Mike?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> NO! I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH MIKE.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> But you are, right?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** Rachel punches like a man.  
><strong>[Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang and 12 others like this.]<strong>

**19 comments  
>Mike Chang: <strong>xD He has a big ass bruise shaped like Rachel's fist.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> I heard B chopped his manhood off.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> Where'd you hear that from?  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Karofsky.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Oh fuck no. Berry may have left a bruise but she did NOT touch or go near my prized posession.  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> Rachel better not of.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I swear Mikey, I've never touched his balls.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Yes you have Berry.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> SANTANA NATALIE LOPEZ!  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> *acts innocent* Yes? :)  
><strong>Mike Chang: <strong>O.O Rachel did what?  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> *faceplamdesk*  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> *faceplamdesk*  
><strong>David Tyler:<strong> RACHEL DID WHAT? RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> David, I tink you left Caps Lock on :)  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> No he didn't, hun. He's angry at Rachel.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> :( Aw, why? Coz Rachie touched Puck Jr.?  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Puck Jr.? :s Is it just me or does naming a guy's balls weird?  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> It's not just you bro.

**Kurt Hummel:** Now that Cherry is together, I think that Wevid should be together.  
><strong>[Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Thad Jefferson and 17 others like this.]<strong>

**12 comments  
>Wes Thompson:<strong> Who / What's Wevid?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> *smiles innocently* Nothing. :)  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>hehehe. ^^  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> But first we have to set the trap.  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> I repeat: WHAT THE HELL IS WEVID?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Nothing of your concern, Wesley :)  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> But I could help get them together if I knew!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Again, Wesley, it's not your concern to get them together, it's mine, Blaine's, Nick's, Jeff's, Thad's, Mike's and Rachel's.  
><strong>Wes Thompson: <strong>I'm gonna ask David what it means since the seven of you are being meanies.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Of course you are Wesley, of course you are ;)  
><strong>Wes Thompson: <strong>*narrows eyes* What is that suppose to mean?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> *smiles innocently* Nothing, nothing at all. :)

**Quinn Fabray:** McKinely's Prom's coming up :) Who's going with who?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TO BE CONTINUED! :D Ahaha. I'm sorry about the short chapter, the lateness. I just wanted to put something out and I promise when I get back from vacation, I'll publish a HUGE chapter.**


	5. Prom Part 1

**A/N: WoW. There were so many reviews and alerts and favorites for last chapter. (: Thank you guys for still hanging on to this story. I apologize for everything :(**

**This chapter will ****be both Facebook and the a regular fanfiction since it's Prom :) WOOT WOOT!**

**By the way, Sam is not poor (: and this chapter is a huge spin-off from "Prom Queen" and kind of A/U. ^^ But just go with it, like Jennifer Aniston and Adam Sandler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :( If I did well, things would be different. Just take a look at this story.**

****** SPECIAL CHAPTER ******

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Facebook with a Drop of Cherry:<em>

_**Quinn Fabray:** McKinely's Prom's coming up :) Who's going with who?_

**Facebook:**

**Quinn Fabray**: McKinely's Prom's coming up :) Who's going with who?  
><strong>[Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang and 10 others like this.]<strong>

**23 comments:  
>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Berry and Chang are going together.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> Some of the Cheerios said that Ray and Mike are on a break or in a fight or some crap like that.  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> I don't know who I'm going with yet :)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I know I don't go to McKinely anymore but I just HAD to comment on this. And Tina, what are your dear "friend" Artie?  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> My dear FRIEND Artie is not my date, we've been split for almost a year. I might go with someone else but for right now I'm keeping it a secret. :)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Secrets suck :(  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Berry and Chang are in a fight or on a break? Chang or Berry didn't say anything about that shit. And there suppose to be fucking in love! What is wrong in this world? And spill the freaking beans, Cohen-Chang. Wait, don't tell it's Chang!  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Apparently touching your manhood, Puckerman. And Cohen-Chang, it BETTER NOT be Chang or some serious ass kicking will go down.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> Me and Artie are going together :) I can't wait to dance with him!  
><strong>Artie Abrams:<strong> Kurt, dude, me and Tina are done, we're just friends. And yeah, girls and guys can just be friends. Look at me and Rach or me and Q. Plus, me and Brit are going together.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> Will someone please find two things out for me: 1. Who is Tina thinking / is going with to the Prom? 2. If Cherry is still together / attending the Prom together. Kthxbai.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Speaking of who's going with who, who is Q going with? :)  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> I don't know yet. :s I do know that I want to win Prom Queen though :)  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> How about me Quinn?  
><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>I don't know Finn. I broke your heart and you broke mine a countless number of times. I don't want to go through that again.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> Another shut down for Finn. xP He's on an unlucky streak.  
><strong>Sam Evans:<strong> I don't know who I'm going with but I do have someone in mind, What about Puck, Santana, Mercedes and Tina? Who are they going with?  
><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> I don't know. No one's asked me yet :( Tina's keep it a secret.  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> *shrugs* I don't know. I've been asked like ten millions times and none of the girls really are good enough to get some Puckzilla action. BTW, I think Rach wanted me to invite Hummel, Hummel's boy toy, Wes, David, Thad, Nick, Jeff and Trent plus dates to McK's Prom. Kthxbai.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> *squeals* I love you Rachel. :) Btw, why the fuck hasn't she or Mike been on Facebook. I sense something fishy is going on. And Puckerman, 1. Blaine is not my what you call him, 'boy toy' 2. Wes, David, Thad, Nick, Jeff and Trent are all coming to the Prom.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> I'm going with Karofsky, in case anyone wanted to know. And B and Mike are talking Hummel. Calm your man tits.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> :/ I do not have 'man tits'.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Whatever floats your boat.

**Rachel Berry:** Sorry guys that Mike and I haven't been online. For those who were wondering and worrying about Cherry *cough* Gleeks *cough*, Cherry is still together and will be attending Prom. :) Sorry for the scare and those of you who spread rumors and asked me or Mike out: KISS MY ASS BITCHES.  
><strong>[Mike Chang, Santana Lopez, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 30 others like this.]<strong>

**7 comments  
>Mike Chang:<strong> Haha, Cherry Prom :P  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> This status just turned me on x1000000000  
><strong>Noah "Puck" Puckerman:<strong> My hot little Jewish American badass princess.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> :D Cherry is not over. The legacy shall live!  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> Yay for Rachie and Mikey :)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> PARTAYYYYYYYYYY :DDDD Cherry shall live FTW!  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I think everyone who just commented is drunk on Cherry Bombs xP

* * *

><p>With McKinely's Prom coming up, the halls were buzzing with gossip about Prom King and Queen. Everyone obviously knew that Quinn was running but what about Rachel? Santana? Maybe even the dizty blonde who's know as Brittany? Rumors were also flying around that Puck was completing with Finn for Quinn's heart. Everything that students had said or heard was now on Jacob Ben-Israel's blog.<p>

When Puck read that he was supposely was completeing for Quinn's heart he started a rampage and went batshit crazy on Jewfro. "You better delete that fucking trash you put on your website about me!" he threatened Jewfro and the shit that was posted about him came off the blog.

Rumors had taken it's toll on everyone, including most of the members of Glee club. Most of them ignored it except Finn who took it personally. The rest of the Glee club just rolled their eyes at it and continued to ignore it.

* * *

><p>Will Schuester was called to Figgins office one morning. Will knocked on the door. "Oh, come in William," Figgins said. Will opened the door and saw Sue and Figgins. Will rolled his eyes. Sue probably complained about some crap that is so small. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about Figgins?" Will tried to hide the annoyance in his voice.<p>

"My favorite group will be performing at the Prom. The New Directions!" Figgins said excitedly. Will just stared at Figgins. Then he started yelling, "No! NO! What the hell are you thinking Figgins? Sure, Karofsky, Azimio and the rest of the football team are friends with New Directions but do you see how the hockey team treats New Directions? And my kids should be focusing on Nationals! Not entertaining people at the Junior Prom. I'm sorry Figgins but I will not let you do this." Yes, Will is defending New Directions. He sees the bullying going on around the school. And he needs them to be practicing for Nationals, not practicing songs for the Junior Prom!

"William! This is final! The school does not have any money to book a DJ or band," Figgins said sternly. Will glanced at Sue, who was smirking. "B will be happy to hear this," Sue said simply and with that she left. Will pinched the bridge of his nose and left to go tell the Glee club.

* * *

><p>Prom night had finally came around. Rachel, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Azimio, Sam, Puck, Quinn, Karofsky, Santana, Brittany and Artie all gather around a big table at Breadstix, waiting for Kurt, Blaine, and the rest the Warblers that they invited. "Where the hell is Hummel?" Puck grumbled. Rachel rolled her eyes and hit Puck. "He'll be here soon, it's not like it takes two seconds to get here from Dalton." Rachel scolded.<p>

Everyone finished their meals and Kurt finally showed up with Blaine, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Trent and Thad. "Jeff, Nick, Trent and Thad's dates are coming directly to school since their wasn't enough room in David's SUV." Kurt explained to them. The rest of the group nodded except for Rachel who had a hint of a smirk on her face. "Where's Wes' and David's dates?" she asked innocently, winking at Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine smirked at each other. "They said they didn't want dates," Blaine told Rachel, trying to control the overbearing smirk on his face. Wes and David shared a look while everyone else expect for Mike, Puck, Santana and Puck looked confused. "We'll explain later," Puck told the group. They just nodded, still wondering what it was.

* * *

><p>Sam took the stage, Puck following with his guitar. Sam winked at Tina. He was planning to sing two songs, one for the sake of a party and then one for Tina. Yes, Sam is Tina's date. The mystery date. She blushed at him and then stood at the edge of the stage.<p>

_I knew a girl in shades of blue,  
><em>  
><em>Who broke my heart and said "We're through"<br>_  
><em>Waiting for a girl like you<br>_  
><em>To change me like the weather<br>_  
><em>Since she left me high and dry<br>_  
><em>Split me like a Gemini<br>_  
><em>All those days are passing by<br>_  
><em>Like flowers in December<em>

_Friday is forever, we belong together  
><em>  
><em>So come on, come on,<br>_  
><em>And don't you say never<br>_  
><em>If you go then I know, there is no tomorrow<br>_  
><em>So come on, come on,<br>_  
><em>You should know better<br>_  
><em>It's right, it's time for you and I<br>_  
><em>Friday is forever, we should be together tonight<em>

_No more living in her head,  
><em>  
><em>No more crashing in my bed,<br>_  
><em>I'd rather go with you instead<br>_  
><em>Don't care where we end up<br>_  
><em>Hold your body close to mine<br>_  
><em>Blame it on the blood red wine<br>_  
><em>It takes a week to finally find if Friday is forever<em>

_Friday is forever, we belong together  
><em>  
><em>So come on, come on,<br>_  
><em>And don't you say never<br>_  
><em>If you go then I know, there is no tomorrow<br>_  
><em>So come on, come on,<br>_  
><em>You should know better<br>_  
><em>It's right, it's time for you and I<br>_  
><em>Friday is forever, we should be together tonight<em>

_Don't be afraid, we will stay this way  
><em>  
><em>Don't ever change, I'm in love with you<br>_  
><em>Whoa<em>

_Friday is forever, we belong together  
><em>  
><em>So come on, come on,<br>_  
><em>And don't you say never<br>_  
><em>If you go then I know, there is no tomorrow<br>_  
><em>So come on, come on,<br>_  
><em>You should know better<br>_  
><em>It's right, it's time for you and I<br>_  
><em>Friday is forever, we should be together tonight<br>_  
><em>Friday is forever, we belong together<br>_  
><em>Friday is forever, we should be together tonight<br>_  
><em>We should be together tonight<em>

Sam decided to sing the other song later so he walked off stage, bowing when the gym epruted in applause. Tina, Rachel, Quinn, and Mike greeted Puck and Sam when they got off the stage. "That was amazing!" Rachel screeched happily. "Thanks midget," Puck smiled at the petite girl, patting her head. Rachel just stuck her tongue out at Puck.

"Hey Mike, are you going to sing a song?" Quinn asked the Asian. Mike shrugged at smiled, "Maybe." was all he replied before he got pulled off by Rachel. "Hey Rach, I'll be right back, okay?" he said, and then kissed his girlfriend's cheek. She smiled and nodded, going off to find find Santana, Karofsky, Artie and Brittany.

The next time Rachel saw Mike was when he went on stage. He was smiling at her. Karofsky also took the stage and then Rachel was confused. Then the music started to play. One of her favorite songs. Rachel's grin turned into a tattoo.

[_Mike,_ Karofsky]

_Oh god, I already forgot your name_

_But a name's just a string of letters_

_Put together, so clever._

_Oh god, I thought that I found god in your name_

_It's upsetting, but the setting has changed_

_We're never gonna be the same_

_If you look everybody here is trying on new faces_

_And the ones that fit are surprisingly contagious_

_With a shiny new beginning we cordially invite you to,_

_Into the dressing room._

_Oh god, it seems that I misplaced your secret_

_But I can see what it does, oh how it lights you up_

_(oh really? okay)_

_Oh god, this season's had some better days_

_Keep it steady cause your losing the pace_

_We're never gonna be the same_

_If you look everybody is trying on new faces_

_And the ones that fit are surprisingly contagious_

_With a shiny new beginning we cordially invite you to,_

_Into the dressing room._

_Into the dressing room._

_(woah oh)_

_Into the dressing room._

Don't spill your guts 'cause that's a mess that no one wants to clean up

This is enough, my heart is stuck, this feelings breaking me up

This is enough, my heart is stuck, this feelings breaking me up

_Look everybody is trying on new faces_

_And the ones that fit are surprisingly contagious_

_With a shiny new beginning we cordially invite you to,_

_Into the dressing room._

_Into the dressing room_

_Into the dressing room_

_(woah oh, woah) _

Rachel was dancing with Santana and then the music started to end. The two girls ran to the bottom of the stair that led to the stage, waiting for their dates to come out. When Rachel saw Mike walking out, talking to Karofsky, she bounced on him. Mike lost his balance for a second but regained it before they both fell.

Then Rachel turned to Karofsky. "You should join Glee club. We'll do much better if we have you so that we could explore more punk and rock. We usually only do ballets and showtunes plus a little classic rock. And Journey." Rachel rolled her eyes at the last part, thinking of how Journey had lost them Regionals. And then Jesse St. James came back to haunt her thoughts. And Shelby. And how Shelby didn't want her. She wanted one of her best friend's daughter. That wasn't her.

Rachel shook her bad thoughts aside and waited for Karofsky to answer. "I'll think about it," and with that, him and Santana started roughly making out. Mike just laughed awkwardly and pulled Rachel away from the stage to go dance with Blaine, Kurt, Wes, David, Nick, Trent, Jeff and Thad.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the Prom King and Queen votes were in. Quinn, Finn, Santana, Karofsky, Lauren and a few other canidates went up to the stage. Figgins stood on stage with the microphone in his hand, trying to get everyone's attention. "Stundents! The Prom King and Queen votes are in," Figgins said into the microphone.<p>

Figgins opened the envolope. "McKinely High's Junior Prom King is...Mr. Dave Karofsky!" Everyone clapped, in Rachel's case, cheering. The gym fell quiet, a few murmurs echoing off the walls. "And this year's McKinely High School's Junior Prom Queen is...Kurt Hummel?" Figgins was confused. Kurt Hummel had transferred to Dalton Academy. How has he won Prom Queen?

The hockey players snickered and some of them showed complete disgust. "I can't believe Gay Lord won. It seems that everything is about gays. It's disgusting," one of the more popular hockey players that hit on the Cheerios, espeically Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany, constantly said. Rachel heard him and marched over. "I cannot _believe_ you just said that, you worthless shitbag," she yelled, punching the hockey player directly in the nose.

Kurt by now had run out of the gym crying, Karofsky following him to make sure he was okay before Blaine could even blink his eye. Blaine ran out to find the pair. The other Warblers stood in shock and then Rachel tugged on their sleeves. "Is Kurt okay? Is Karofsky okay? Did Blaine go out to check on them? Why are you just standing there? We need to comfort Kurt, you douches!" Rachel yell-rambled. She was really worried abut Kurt. And she couldn't believe the bullying went that far.

Quinn was also upset. But not for herself. She was drowning in pity for Kurt. And she couldn't believe she actually can be _that_ mean to people. It makes her feel like a monster. She shook her head and darted out the gym door before anyone could say anything to her.

Brittany was wondering where Quinn had gone, so she followed the other blonde into the halls and to the girls' bathroom. "Quinnie, are you okay?" she asked sweetly. Quinn looked up the tall blonde. "I'm okay Brit. I just feel horrible about the things I've in the past. I bet if I wasn't a part of Glee club, I would be behind this, y'know?" Quinn told, not expecting much understanding from Brittany's part. She just needed to get it out of her system.

Brittany smiled understandingly and nodded her head, much to Quinn's surprise. "But you _are_ in Glee club, and you _are_ better than those jerks! Quinn, don't say 'what if I wasn't' or 'I would've probably done that' because you never know or will know." Brittany scolded. Quinn was surprised by the blonde. She actually said something so logical, it sounded like it came out of Rachel's mouth. Or maybe that's what Rachel sent Brittany to tell her? Never the less, Brittany was right for once. Or a few times. Whatever.

"Thanks Brit, you're so right," Quinn said, prasing her friend. Brittany smiled at the blonde and offered the girl her hand. "C'mon, we have to go support Kurt. I can't believe those meanies!" Brittany said, angry. Quinn's smile transformed into a frown when Brittany mentioned the current suituation. Quinn took Brittany's hand and laced her fingers into Brittany's. They smiled at each other and then raced down the hall back to the gym.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Dave Karofsky called. He heard sobbing and looked down to find Kurt Hummel. A broken Kurt Hummel. A beaten Kurt Hummel. A bullied Kurt Hummel. "Kurt," Dave's voice was barely a whisper. Kurt looked but from his lap and met familiar hazel orbs. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Dave kept repeating himself. Kurt finally spoke. "Stop." he commanded. Dave stared at Kurt for a brief moment and said, "But it's my fault."<p>

Kurt's head completely snapped up. "What the hell are you talking about Dave? How in the hell is this _your_ fault? Were you the one who voted me as Prom Queen? I fucking doubt that!" he screamed. Dave was ataken back. Kurt was defending him while yelling at him. Dave tried to be as patient as possible. "It's my fault because I started bullying you," he said softly. "None of this won't have ever happened if I wasn't such a scared little boy." There it was. Dave finally admitted it. Admitted he was scared. Scared of the fact that he was homosexual.

Kurt lifted his head and his lips met with Dave's. The kiss was full of sweetness, purity, new beginnings, pity, sparks and most of all, love. Kurt pulled away softly and slowly. "None of it is your fault. And I know what it's like to be scared. It's a scary thing to do. But you need courage." he told the bigger boy. Kurt smiled softly at Dave. "You're a sweet guy, Dave. And I know the only reason you bullied me was because you were jealous. Jealous of the fact that I can come out and face the bullying and torture. And it's alright Dave that you're not ready to face that," Kurt assured him. Dave grinned at Kurt. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>:0 Big ass cliffy right there. Not what you expected, correct? ;) I know how to surprise people.<strong>

**Songs: Friday is Forever - We the Kings [LOVE THAT SONG x100000000000000000] and The Dressing Room - Breathe Carolina [LOVE THAT SONG x1000000000000000000]**

**Part 2 will come out next weekish? I'm guessing Wednesday or Thursday. Maybe the weekend depending on when I'm getting back from the Hamptons and when I finish my other fanfictions that I have to be working on or my readers will throw me in the eletric chair Dx And then bye-bye SmilesforCrayonsxx and the rest of her stories. xP**

**Reviews make the grass grow greener, my smile bigger and crayons are made faster. So in that case, REVIEW OR ELSE. Teeheehee bii (;**


	6. Prom Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter :D Sorry for the waitt! I'm writing a lot of other fanfiction at the same time and still have to balance my life so D: Anyway, here's Prom Part Two!**

**To clear up some confusion, Karofsky told Kurt that he loves him.**

**Okay, I know some of you don't like the Kurtofsky but I'm planning a love triangle :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and yes, I do like to state the obvious.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's mouth dropped open. <em>Dave loves me. Dave loves me. Dave loves me, <em>was the only thing that was on Kurt's mind. He completely forgot about the Prom Queen incident and just stared at the boy that sat in front of him.

"Kurt!" he heard a yell from the end of the hall and turned to see Rachel calling his name in panic, followed by a herd of Warblers with panicked, confused and pitiful looks on their faces. Rachel reached the two boys, trying not to trip over her own two feet. "Are you okay? I was so worried!" Rachel said, flinging her arms around the boy.

Kurt wrapped his arms around the petite girl. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine," he convinced her but it was more of convincing himself. Rachel now had a death grip on Kurt and he was struggling to breathe. Wes and David probably noticed, since they had to physically remove the small, yet powerful brunette.

Rachel huffed in annoyance when she was place on the ground by the two Warblers. Kurt smiled as a thanks to Wes and David and then Rachel bolted back into Kurt. The rest of the boys just rolled their eyes and didn't even bother.

Kurt felt arms thrown around him again. He was ready to throw them off his body when he realized they were not Rachel's. They were Blaine's. The sides of Kurt's lips curled up and wrapped his own arms around his supposed crush. _There's still Dave watching,_ a small voice scolded. Kurt's arms didn't seem to move from the boys and then they finally came off.

"I was super worried, Kurt," Blaine said quietly, his eyes were filled his concern. Kurt looked at Dave, his face was neutral but his eyes were unguarded and they showed hurt but not jealously. Kurt continued to stare at Karofsky until he was brought back to reality by Blaine's voice. "Do you want to go back in there?" he asked softly.

Kurt nodded then stood up, brushing his shirt off. "I can't let them win. I'm gonna go in there and say 'I'm not scared of you, bitches!' and they _will_ pay." Kurt ranted, pulling Dave with him. Dave gave the Warblers and Rachel a confused, 'he's a psycho' look and then disappeared behind the gym doors.

"You going to sing man?" Nick asked Blaine. Blaine sighed and nodded. "For Kurt," he said and then went back into the gym. The rest of the group, Rachel included, shrugged and went back.

Blaine got up on stage, where Tina and Brittany were waiting. "This is for Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky, the McKinely High School's Junior Prom King and Queen." he said into the microphone before the music started.

[_Blaine,_ Tina and Brittany]

(Let me be your hero)  
><em><br>Would you dance  
><em>  
><em>if asked you to dance<br>_  
><em>Would you run<br>_  
><em>and never look back<br>_  
><em>Would you cry<br>_  
><em>if you saw me crying<br>_  
><em>would you save my soul tonight<em>

_Would you tremble  
><em>  
><em>if I touched your lips<br>_  
><em>Would you laugh<br>_  
><em>oh please tell me this<br>_  
><em>Now would you die<br>_  
><em>for the one you love<br>_  
><em>Hold me in your arms tonight<em>

_I can be your hero baby  
><em>  
><em>I can kiss away the pain<br>_  
><em>I will stand by you forever<br>_  
><em>You can take my breath away<em>

_Would you swear  
><em>  
><em>that you'll always be mine<br>_  
><em>Would you lie<br>_  
><em>would you remember<br>_  
><em>My angel be have I lost my mind<br>_  
><em>I don't care you're here tonight<em>

_I can be your hero baby  
><em>  
><em>I can kiss away the pain<br>_  
><em>I will stand by you forever<br>_  
><em>You can take my breath away<em>

_Ohhh I just wanna hold you,  
><em>  
><em>I just wanna hold you,<br>_  
><em>oh yeah<br>_  
><em>My angel be have I lost my mind<br>_  
><em>I don't care you're here tonight<em>

_I can be your hero baby  
><em>  
><em>I can kiss away the pain<br>_  
><span>(Oh yeah)<span>

_I will stand by you forever  
><em>  
><em>You can take my breath away<em>

_I can be your hero  
><em>  
><em>I can kiss away the pain<br>_  
><em>And I will stand by you forever<br>_  
><em>You can take my breath away<br>_  
><em>You can take my breath away<em>

_I can be your hero_

The crowd cheered and Kurt and Dave stopped dancing. Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled, meaning a thank you. Many of the girls had tears in their eyes as they stopped dancing with their dates as the song came to a close. The crowd erupted in cheers, screams and chants. It was a madhouse. Blaine took a bow, as did Tina and Brittany, and exited the stage.

Kurt whispered a 'be right back' to Karofsky and met Blaine by the stage, engulfing him into a hug. Blaine was a little shocked but the touch but did not hesitate return the hug. They stood, wrapped in each other's embrace for a few moments and then Kurt finally released his hold on the fellow Warbler. "That was _amazing_!" Kurt squealed. Blaine chuckled as the other boy went on and on about how good Blaine's performance was.

"You, Blainey boy, that was awesome!" David called from behind. Kurt and Blaine turned to see Wes and David, smiling at them. "Yeah, Blainey bear!" Wes said teasingly, earning a punch in the arm. "That wasn't nice! Or dapper, Dapper Duck!" Wes whined like a little kid. Mercedes and Azimio joined the conversation, Kurt noticed Azimio's arm drapping on Mercedes shoulder.

"We are _defenitely _talk about _that_ later," Kurt mouthed to Mercedes. She blushed and snuggled even more into Azimio's chest. "Hey, look, Rach is singing!" Wes said pointing to the stage. Sure enough, the petite brunette was on the stage, preparing to sing. The introduction started slowly and Rachel's eyes were on a certain Asian (no, not Wes).

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
><em>  
><em>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>_  
><em>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why<br>_  
><em>Without you it's hard to survive.<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
><em>  
><em>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>_  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.<br>_  
><em>Need you by my side.<br>_  
><em>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.<br>_  
><em>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>_  
><em>Can't you hear my heart beat so...<br>_  
><em>I can't let you go.<br>_  
><em>Want you in my life.<em>

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
><em>  
><em>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>_  
><em>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.<br>_  
><em>You make me rise when I fall.<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
><em>  
><em>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>_  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.<br>_  
><em>Need you by my side.<br>_  
><em>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.<br>_  
><em>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>_  
><em>Can't you hear my heart beat so...<br>_  
><em>I can't let you go.<br>_  
><em>Want you in my life.<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
><em>  
><em>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>_  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.<br>_  
><em>Need you by my side.<em>

Blaine and Kurt were having so much fun dancing with each other that they didn't even realize that the song had come to a close until cheers erupted through the gym. Rachel smiled and exclaimed into the microphone, "Next song is the final song of the night so find that special someone to dance with before the night is over!"

The Warblers, and Mike, greeted Rachel at the stage. "That was _amazing_, hun!" Kurt exclaimed. Then David and Wes gave her a look. "What?" Rachel said, slightly annoyed. "'I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me'? What the hell was _that_ about?" David and Wes said together. Rachel glared at them. "Nothing at friggen all," she muttered, pulling Mike to go dance.

Sam and Artie took the stage next, for the final song. "Hey, hey! Last song bitches!" Artie exclaimed into the microphone, the students cheering.

[_Sam,_ Artie]

_Beautiful girls, all over the world  
><em>  
><em>I could be chasin but my time would be wasted<br>_  
><em>They got nothin on you, baby<br>_  
><em>Nothin on you, baby<br>_  
><em>They might say hi, and I might say hey<br>_  
><em>But you shouldn't worry, about what they say<br>_  
><em>'cause they got nothin on you, baby <em>(Yeah...)

_Nothin on you, baby  
><em>  
><span>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)<span>

I know you feel where I'm comin from _(from)  
><em>  
><span>Regardless of the things in my past that I've done <span>_(done)  
><em>  
><span>Most of really was for the hell of the fun <span>_(the uh)  
><em>  
><span>On the carousel, so around I spun <span>_(spun)  
><em>  
><span>With no directions, just tryna get some <span>_(some)  
><em>  
><span>Tryna chase skirts, livin in the summer sun <span>_(sun)  
><em>  
><span>And so I lost more than I had ever won <span>_(Wha?)  
><em>  
><span>And honestly, I ended up with none <span>_(Huh?)_

_There's no much nonsense, it's on my conscience  
><em>  
><em>I'm thinkin, "Maybe I should get it out"<br>_  
><em>And I don't wanna sound redundant<br>_  
><em>But I was wonderin, if there was somethin that you wanna know<br>_  
><span>(Somethin that you wanna know)<span>

_But never mind that, we should let it go_(we should let it go)

_'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode_(TV episode)

_And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go_(go!)

_Go_ (Go!) _Go_ (Heeeeey~!)

_Beautiful girls, all over the world  
><em>  
><em>I could be chasin but my time would be wasted<br>_  
><em>They got nothin on you, baby<br>_  
><span>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you)<span>

_Nothin on you, baby  
><em>  
><span>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)<span>

_They might say hi, and I might say hey  
><em>  
><em>But you shouldn't worry, about what they say<br>_  
><em>'cause they got nothin on you, baby<br>_  
><span>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)<span>

_Nothin on you, baby  
><em>  
><span>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you)<span>

_Yeaaaaah_

Hands down, there will never be another one _(nope!)  
><em>  
><span>I been around and I never seen another one <span>_(naaaah..)  
><em>  
>Because your style ain't really got nothin on<p>

And you wild when you ain't got nothin on _(Ha ha!)  
><em>  
><span>Baby you the whole package, plus you pay your taxes<span>

And you keep it real while them other stay plastic

You're my Wonder Woman call me Mr. Fantastic

Stop... - Now think about it

_I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
><em>  
><em>Even way out there to Tokyo<br>_  
><em>Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans<br>_  
><em>But you always steal the show <em>(steal the show)

_And just like that girl you got me froze _(got me froze)

_Like a Nintendo 64 _(sixty-fo')

_If you never knew, well now you know _(know!)

_Know _(Know!)_ Know _(Heeeeey~!)

_Beautiful girls, all over the world  
><em>  
><em>I could be chasin but my time would be wasted<br>_  
><em>They got nothin on you, baby<br>_  
><span>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you)<span>

_Nothin on you, baby  
><em>  
><span>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)<span>

_They might say hi, and I might say hey  
><em>  
><em>But you shouldn't worry, about what they say<br>_  
><em>'cause they got nothin on you, baby<br>_  
><span>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)<span>

_Nothin on you, baby  
><em>  
><span>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you)<span>

_Yeaaaaah_

Everywhere I go, I'm always hearin yo' name _(name, name, name, name...)  
><em>  
><span>And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing<span> _(sing, sing, sing, sing...)  
><em>  
><span>Whether a bus or a plane<span> _(plane),_ or a car or a train _(train)  
><em>  
><span>No other girls in my brain, and you the one to blame<span>

_Beautiful girls, all over the world  
><em>  
><em>I could be chasin but my time would be wasted<br>_  
><em>They got nothin on you, baby<br>_  
><span>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you)<span>

_Nothin on you, baby  
><em>  
><span>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)<span>

_They might say hi, and I might say hey  
><em>  
><em>But you shouldn't worry, about what they say<br>_  
><em>'cause they got nothin on you, baby<br>_  
><span>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)<span>

_Nothin on you, baby  
><em>  
><span>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you)<span>

_Yeaaaaah_

Yeah, and that's just how we do it

Heheheh, and I'ma let this ride

Artie Abrams and Sam Evans

Everyone went wild. The whole gym was chaotic. The glee clubbers were obviously the loudest but everyone else was loud as well. Sam jumped off the stage and planted a kiss on Tina's lips, surprising everyone. Tina smiled into her boyfriend's lips, not caring about the people around them.

Then broke apart because of the lack of air and then Sam said, "Stop staring you perverts!" That made everyone look away, still confused but decided to leave it alone. "So it was Evans...I would've never guessed..." Puck said smugly. Tina stuck her tongue out at the boy with the 'hawk.

The rest of the night was fun for the Gleeks, plus the Warblers, Karofsky and Azimio. They went into Cleveland and saw a showing of _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. All of them went to Rachel's house after they got bored of Cleveland and slept over.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Facebook :)<em>

**Quinn Fabray**: Last night was awesome. :) And all you haters: SUCK IT! :D  
><strong>[Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang and 100 others like this.]<strong>

**14 comments  
>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Prom was an amazing night. *dreamy eyes*  
><strong>David Tyler:<strong> McKinely REALLY knows how to include drama in their drama. *insert sarcasm here*  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> *hits David with Wes's gavel* Mike sang to the best song ever *squeals*  
><strong>Sam Evans:<strong> Hey! What about MY two songs?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Ask Tina ;)  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> Like Rachel says, RAWR! hehe last night was magical!  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> Are we just going to sit here and keep typing / saying the SAME THING over and over again? We get it: Prom was great, now let's move on.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>*bitch glares at Puck* You're just mad because the girl you wanted to ask was with someone else!  
><strong>Mike Chang: <strong>Puck has a crush and got rejected? O.O  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> O.O  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> O.O How come I didn't know this?  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> Since when are Sanny, my dolphin and Mikey owls?  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RACHEL BERRY!  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> *runs to Dalton*

**Thad Jefferson:** Can someone PLEASE explain to me WHY Puck and Rachel are running around the Dalton campus?  
><strong>[Wes Thompson, Nick Sanders, Trent Cliffe and 4 others like this.]<strong>

**4 comments  
>Rachel Berry:<strong> That ANIMAL is trying to fucking kill me!  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> Coz you didn't keep your mouth shut!  
><strong>Thad Jefferson:<strong> But why are you at DALTON?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I firgued Wes or David or Kurt or Blaine or you or Nick or Trent or Jeff could help me. But I guess I'm on my own.

**Rachel Berry: **I had sex with Mike Chang. But I still think Noah is sexier.  
><strong>[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this.]<strong>

**7 comments  
>Santana Lopez:<strong> ...this status just turned me on.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> O.o  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> ...no comment.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> THAT STATUS IS NOT TRUE.  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> Oh thank you Berry. ;)  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I will end you Puckerman!  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> Ooooooh I'm sooooo scared. *insert sarcasm here*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** is running from a batshit crazy girl named **Rachel Berry**.  
><strong>[Rachel Berry, Mike Chang and 20 others like this.]<strong>

**4 comments  
>Thad Jefferson:<strong> Again, why are you guys on the Dalton campus?  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> More places to hide.  
><strong>Thad Jefferson:<strong> Oh.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I will find you Puckerman. And when I do...I think you know what going to happen. *insert the evilest smirk ever here*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **is completely and totally in love with **Brittany Pierce**.  
><strong>[Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Santana Lopez and 38 others like this.]<strong>

**9 comments  
>Artie Abrams:<strong> WTF dude? Brittany is MINE.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Hah. You owe me twenty, Mercedes and Tina! Pay up :)  
><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> Grr. Why couldn't Puck like Rachel? :/  
><strong>Mike Chang: <strong>O.o  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> O.o  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> Damn! I was sure it was Quinn!  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> O.o  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> Aww I love you too Puck! :)  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> *faceplam at every comment except Brittany's* You too Brit :)

**Wes Thompson: **WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY GAVEL AGAIN?  
><strong>[David Tyler, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson and 9 others like this.]<strong>

**8 comments  
>Rachel Berry:<strong> Holy shit Wes. Calm down! I took it to hit David with it.  
><strong>David Tyler:<strong> :'( It hurt a lot. Almost as much as when Wes hits me with it.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Yes, but when Wes hits you with it, it hurts in your heart.  
><strong>David Tyler:<strong> O.O  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> O.O  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> ;)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> ;)  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> ;)

**Rachel Berry - Quinn Fabray:** Wanna go get coffee? I'm bored out of my freaking mind.  
><strong>[Quinn Fabray likes this.]<strong>

**5 comments  
>Quinn Fabray:<strong> Yeah sure. I'll pick you up in five.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Okie dokey.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> Can I come? I'm in desperate need for coffee and friends right now.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Yeah sure. Come to my house now.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>I'll be right there :)

**Santana Lopez:** Sorry for party rockin' 33  
><strong>[Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Artie Abrams and 200 others like this.]<strong>

**1 comment  
>Artie Abrams:<strong> No shit, bitch. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Song credit: Hero - Enrique Iglesias, Everytime We Touch - Cascada, Nothin On You - B.O.B. feat. Bruno Mars (I loved Sam and Artie's verison of Billionaire so why not? n.n)<strong>

**VOTE FOR CHRIS COLFER, DARREN CRISS, AMBER RILEY/DIANNA AGRON, JANE LYNCH, CORY MONEITH AND _GLEE_ FOR THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy crap holy crap holy crap holy crap holy crap. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in _forever_! I'm like one of the worst people to write a story online because I become really inconsistent. D; It's just that I haven't really had access to an actual computer in a while and it's hard to write a Facebook story on my iPod...I'll try to make it up to you guys but I have really no idea what to write for this story, unfortunately. Writer's block sucks majorly :/ **

**Anyway, without further ado, Facebook with a Drop of Cherry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> I demand to what the hell 'Wevid' is! TELL ME OR ELSE YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY GAVEL!  
><strong>[David Tyler<strong> **likes this.]**

**15 comments  
>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Wesley Jonathan Tyler, put that damn gavel down right now before I bitchslap you silly!  
><strong>David Tyler:<strong> He's not lying, Wes. His bitchslap hurt like a motherfucker ;(  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I'm sure you would like Wes to kiss the bruise *rolls eyes*  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> O.O Rachel Berry, you are a piece of WORK! *cue dramatic sigh*  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> *facepalmdesk* And you guys think I'M oblivious...  
><strong>Jeff Sterling:<strong> Trust me Blainey Bear, you ARE oblivious.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Shut up, I'm not as oblivious as Wevid though :P  
><strong>Nick Duval:<strong> Eh, maybe a little less, maybe a little more. Either way, the four of you are oblivious as fuck.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Shut up Nick, you're oblivious as well and so is Jeff.  
><strong>Jeff Sterling:<strong> How are Nick and I 'oblivious'?  
><strong>Thad Jefferson:<strong> You're joking, right?  
><strong>Jeff Sterling:<strong> No, I am not. Answer the damn question!  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> TROLOLOLOL! Did you hear that, guys? Jeff and Nick think they aren't oblivious. TROLOLOLOL!  
><strong>Nick Duval:<strong> Don't say another word, Wes!  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> Word.

**Wes Thompson** is being attacked by a rabid animal beast that goes by the name of **Nick Duval**.  
><strong>[Jeff Sterling, Trent Alback, Kurt Hummel and 10 others like this.]<strong>

**15 comments  
>Wes Thompson:<strong> DAVID! HELP MEEEEE!  
><strong>Jeff Sterling:<strong> Haha, take that Wesley!  
><strong>Trent Alback:<strong> You two are truly crazy. You guys belong in a mental hospital or something.  
><strong>Kurt<strong> Hummel: I'm slowly losing my sanity.  
><strong>Mike Chang: <strong>If you have any left.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Not helping, Mr. Cherry.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>That sounds like an ice cream shop. n.n  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> Does anyone want to fucking help me or are you just going to sit there and talk about Mike's nickname sounding like a freaking ice cream palor while Nick slowly tortures Wes to death?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I'll pick the latter.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Agreed. You're one bitter victim, Wes.  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>If anything, he deserves it.  
><strong>David Tyler: <strong>Hey, he doesn't deserve your BOYFRIEND attacking him!  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>Hey! Nick is NOT my boyfriend. And YOUR boyfriend deserves it.  
><strong>David Tyler: <strong>Did you just say what I think you said?  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>You better fucking believe it Mr. Thompson.  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>And you guys wonder why people call Dalton 'Gay Hogwarts.' *rolls eyes at the irony*

**Kurt Hummel **is currently watching **David Tyler** and **Jeff Sterling** beat the living hell out of each other while **Wes Thompson** continues to be attacked by **Nick Duval.**  
><strong>[Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Dave Karofsky and 19 others like this.]<strong>

**34 comments  
>Rachel Berry:<strong> Whoever said that boys from Dalton Academy are dapper were wrong. Completely wrong.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> *sighs* I wish I was there to see this. Sounds hot...boy-on-boy action.  
><strong>Sam Evans:<strong> O.O You are one sick puppy, Santana Lopez.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> You better believe it, hun ;)  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> Keep your hands off my man, Lopez.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Don't worry, Asian, I have my own :)  
><strong>Dave Karofsky:<strong> You better believe it, babe.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Who would've guess that Santana and Dave would make a remarkably cute couple. *sighs dreamily*  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> *rolls eyes at Rachel's dramatic sigh* How'd we even get onto this topic?  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Blame Sam.  
><strong>Sam Evans:<strong> No, no. It wasn't me, it was Rachel.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Wait, how? I only commented on how cute Santana and Karofsky are.  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> Just leave the blame on Santana, she was the one that said boy-on-boy action is hot (which it kind of is).  
><strong>Sam Evans:<strong> O.o Something you want to share with us, Tina?  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> Uhm, nope...Not really.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> What's there to share? Boy-on-boy is hot.  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> O.O  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> What? Don't judge because it kind of is.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> Don't worry Finny, all girls think so :)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> And some guys do too, Brittany.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> Yeah, I know that, Blainely. You and my dolphin think so :)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> *blushes* Um, I guess so, Brit.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> WANKY!  
><strong>Artie Abrams:<strong> This whole conversion is just werid, man.  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> Do any of you want to help David and me out?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> No, not really. You two were mean to me :/  
><strong>David Tyler:<strong> We'll apologize! Please come!  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> That's what she said.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> You are truly a pig, Noah Puckerman.  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> But you love me anyway, Kurtsie.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Not particulary, no.  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> But you love Dapper over there, Kurtsie. Why not me? :(  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I will end you Puckerman! -_-  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> Oh, please Kurtsie! Like you could even hurt me.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod fuckshit fuckshit fuckshit I was REALLY fucking wrong.  
><strong>[Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and 12 others like this.]<strong>

**3 comments  
>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I'm guess you took it back Puckerman ;)  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> Shut up Hummel before I come over there and do it myself.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oooh I'm soo scared *rolls eyes*

**Kurt Hummel:** Fuck what I said! AHHH SAVE ME!  
><strong>[Santana Lopez and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman like this.]<strong>

**7 comments  
>Rachel Berry:<strong> What's with all the violence, people? I feel like I'm in a correctional institution!  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> When you're friends with Puck and Santana, you ARE in one.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Wow, thanks Q for thinking so highly of me. *rolls eyes*  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> NOAH! Get off of Kurt THIS INSTANCE!  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> Or what, Berry?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> *smirks evily* I'm glad you asked, Noah...  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> o.o What are you planning, Berry?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** is officially making it his life mission to make **Rachel Berry**'s life a living hell.

**7 comments  
>Sara Puckerman:<strong> NOAH ELIJAH PUCKERMAN! TAKE THIS STATUS OFF IMMEDIATELY!  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> MA? When did YOU get a Facebook? I thought you said you didn't believe in 'social networking crap?'  
><strong>Sara Puckerman:<strong> Don't talk back to me, young man!  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> Haha, you're tighttt Puckerman.  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> Silence before I end you, Hudson!  
><strong>Sara Puckerman:<strong> Noah, that is no way to talk to your friends. Treat your friends with respect, mister!  
><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:<strong> Kill me now.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> U.S. History is so boring! Mr. Apflower is the definition of boring.  
><strong>[Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Azimio Jackson and 8 others like this.]<strong>

**4 comments  
>Azimio Jackson:<strong> I wonder how old Apflower is now. Like 295?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> *snickers* More like 5032.  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang:<strong> He was probably there when the Big Bang happened.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> Or before that...

**Dave Karofsky** is in ISS with **Santana Lopez**. Boring as fuck.  
><strong>[Santana Lopez and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman like this.]<strong>

**16 comments  
>Rachel Berry:<strong> Oh S and Dave, what did you guys do this time?  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> It may happen to involve a certain janitor's closet and Figgins going into the janitor's closet.  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> HAH! That's just sad that you two got caught! Haven't you two ever heard of a lock?  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Yeah, well that fucking lock is broken thanks to a few people. *glares at Rachel, Mike and Puck*  
><strong>David Tyler:<strong> Do we even want to know? o.O  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Ew, David! You sicko, NOT LIKE THAT.  
><strong>Mike Chang: <strong>The story goes like this: Rachel and I were making out in the janitor's closet during our free period and Puck likes to sleep in there that period as well. So, Rach and I got there first and locked the door. Puck was confused and basically broken the lock and then proceeded to break down the door. And thus, there is no lock on the janitor's closet door where everyone likes to make out in. The other closet smells like chemicals and shit so no one really goes in there.  
><strong>Nick Duval:<strong> Oh...Makes sense I guess.  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> Rachel Barbra Berry! Why were making out with Michael in a closet? That could be dangerous! What if he took advantage of you? What if you got injured? What if someone caught you like they caught Santana and Karofsky? What would your fathers say?  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Kurt, can you bitchslap Wes for me?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Gladly.  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> Nuuuu! *hides behind David because he's tall*  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I'm sure that's the ONLY reason you hid behind David *insert sarcasm here*  
><strong>David Tyler:<strong> What are you trying to say, Hummel?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oh you know DAMN WELL what I'm trying to say, Tyler.  
><strong>Thad Jefferson:<strong> Oh wonderful, MORE fighting. *rolls eyes and sighs*

**Wes Thompson:** Oh wonderful! I have a red handprint on my cheek thanks to **Kurt Hummel** and **Rachel Berry**.  
><strong>[Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 2 others like this.]<strong>

**4 comment  
>Rachel Berry:<strong> Nothing that you didn't deserve, Wesley. ;)  
><strong>Wes Thompson:<strong> I didn't deserve it! David's right, Kurt's bitchslap DOES hurt like a motherfucker! D:  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oh boo hoo Wes. Don't be such a girl :P  
><strong>Wes Thompson: <strong>Shut it Hummel -_-

* * *

><p><strong>And the chapter will end there. I'm sorry for the amount of time that it took for me to post this chapter and I promise I'll try to post more of this when I get the chance. It sucks that I don't have computer access. D:<strong>

**I found that the chapter was lacking certain characters and I promise I will make up for that!**

**Coming up next:  
>More of the KurtofskyKlaine business, more Cherry and some Puck/Brittany/Artie drama! ;o Stay tuned :)**


End file.
